Heads or Tails
by Fluky
Summary: Sora's been having weird dreams lately. Weird dreams of sex with another man. Post KH2, few spoilers. [SoraRiku, RoxasAxel, kinda SoraAxel]


**Author's note: **I asked my friend for a prompt and she, despite knowing that I don't write smut, decided to give me "wet dreams" and "kinks". I buried the prompts in here somewhere. This is set post-KH2 but doesn't have many spoilers, and it's Sora/Riku, kind-of Roxas/Axel and kind-of Sora/Axel (GASP).

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is cool, and therefore it isn't mine.

* * *

_Legs curled over his shoulder were locked and clenching behind his back, his face bracketed by two knees. Sweaty bangs clung to his face and forehead as he bent forward, rolling his hips and thrusting himself deeper into the other body. He swallowed the other person's throaty moan with his mouth, his lips curving into a wicked smile as he felt the other's tongue push eagerly for his._

Kairi stared at Sora, ears burning. "And… you get this same dream every night?"

Sora looked at his feet, his whole face red. He kicked uncomfortably against the side of Kairi's bed, his heels hitting against the cool, pink blanket that drooped slightly to the floor. He nodded miserably.

Kairi's blush spread to her cheeks. "Is there more?"

_He entangled a hand into the other person's long hair, the other hand running a finger hard down the person's spine. He kissed the other person hungrily as the person arched up into him, never losing the slow, teasing pushpull of his hips, grinding and moaning at the other person's warm tightness. He turned his head with a short gasp as the other broke off the kiss and licked and nibbled at his lips and jaw and neck; wriggling his hand out from under the other person, he reached between them and wrapped his fingers around a long, hard—_

Sora shook his head briefly then nodded furiously, flushing an even deeper shade of red. "It's weird," he said. "It's like I'm there, but I'm not. I'm the one doing those things, but I'm not in control of my body."

"I get the same feeling sometimes in my dreams," Kairi said. "Sometimes I'm drawing in a big, white room, and it's my hand holding the crayon but I'm not in control of it."

"Do you… have those dreams often?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Not really," Kairi admitted. "Maybe once or twice a week… sometimes once every two weeks."

"Do you think that maybe…"

"It's parts of Naminé's memories?" Kairi nodded. "The thought crossed my mind a few times, but I never really dwelled on it. The dreams were never that… um…" she ducked her head, blushing, "explicit."

Sora's face went redder than the clothes that he used to wear. He hopped off of the bed. "So if the dreams that we keep having are residual memories from our Nobodies, then that means that Roxas…" He blanched. "Wasn't he, like, sixteen?"

"Some people, um, have intercourse," Kairi's face was a comical mix of someone trying to be stoically mature and someone who had somehow maintained her child-like innocence for eighteen years of her life, "at younger ages."

Sora wrinkled his nose.

"Maybe if you find the person that Roxas, um, did it with," Kairi suggested hastily, "you can stop having the dreams so often. There's probably a psychological explanation for it somewhere…" She shuffled quickly to the bookcase that stood at the end of her bed.

"I don't know who the other person is," Sora said, as Kairi found the book she was looking for and open it, leafing expertly through the pages. He sighed in frustration and flopped back onto the bed, lying next to Kairi. He propped his head up on his hands and stared at the ceiling. "It's like a really foggy picture when I'm…" he bit his lip and continued, "and then when I wake up, I completely forget what the person looked like."

"You have to remember _some_thing," Kairi said. She closed the book and placed it on her lap. "Most people who can remember dreaming usually remember _something_ in their dreams, even if it's something really little."

Sora's eyes took on a distant glaze. "_It_ definitely wasn't '_little_'…"

"Huh? Oh!" Kairi winced, and mentally scolded her blood vessels, which were pumping blood to her ears so hard that she could literally a steady, thudding noise. "Thanks for sharing that. It's not what I meant, but at least you remember something." She then realized something. "Wait. There's a…" she struggled to find the right word then promptly gave up, "there an _it_? The person's male?"

Sora bit his lip nervously. "It doesn't weird you out, does it?"

The whole conversation weirded Kairi out, but she certainly wasn't going to say as much. "N-no, it doesn't" she stammered, "d-do you remember anything else?"

Sora turned his head to the side to meet Kairi's eyes. He grinned, dissipating some of the uncomfortable feeling in the air. "You are such a bad liar," he accused, before turning his gaze back to Kairi's ceiling. "I don't remember much else, other than that he's older, taller, and has long hair."

Kairi frowned. "I can't think of anyone who looks like that, except…" She bit her lip to stifle the sudden grin that threatened to spread over her face.

"Who?" Sora pressed.

She giggled. "Well, Riku…"

Sora choked and jolted upright. "_Riku_? It's not…" he wracked his memory, "it wasn't… I mean, I'd _remember_ if it was Riku! Wait, I mean—" he flushed at the mischievous glint in Kairi's eyes, "you know what I mean!" He quickly changed the subject. "And wow, look at the time! Weren't we supposed to meet Riku on his island at…" he glanced at the cat-shaped clock hanging on Kairi's wall, "now?"

Kairi looked at the clock and made a small squeaking sound. She grabbed Sora's hand as the boy jumped off the bed and together they dashed out of the house, Kairi warbling a quick answer to her mother's greeting as Sora hurdled over the fence surrounding Kairi's lawn. Kairi fumbled with the gate bolts; unlocking them, she slammed the gate open with uncharacteristic roughness and ran after the faster brunet, shouting an apology over her back to her mother, who called at her to lock the gate. By the time she made it to Riku's island, almost tripping and stumbling across the soft sand of the beach which constantly slipped and gave way under her feet, Sora was already there, looking sheepish under Riku's annoyed glare. Kairi bent over, supporting herself with her hands on her knees, drawing in deep, ragged gasps.

"Where've you two been? I've been waiting here for ten minutes!"

"We were at Kairi's house," Sora said apologetically. His expression turned into a hopeful grin. "Did you get our—"

Wordlessly, Riku handed over two sticky pieces of rounded wood. Sora stared at the bare ice-cream sticks. "Where's the ice-cream?"

Riku held both hands out to Sora, palms facing upward. They were glistening with something translucent,

_salty and sticky, gathering on a red tongue as the other person's tongue lazily licked up his chest, cleaning him of the other person's come, pausing to swirl around and flick over hardened brown nipples, before reaching up, cat-like, chests rubbing together, and kissing him, tongue pressing insistently into his mouth. Flavor exploded in his mouth, salty yet sweet—_

A rush of blood tore to Sora's head so quickly that the brunet felt as if he would fall over as Riku offhandedly licked the remains of the melted ice-cream off his palms. Riku regarded the madly blushing brunet with a strange expression. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Sora shook his head briefly to clear it of the memories. "Y… yeah," he said weakly. He looked up, his eyes meeting with concerned aquamarine ones, and had a sudden flashback of emerald green eyes, hazy with lust, looking at him through heavy eyelashes. He flushed and glanced away, then looked down as a plastic cup was pushed into his hands.

"At least watermelon juice doesn't melt," Riku said dryly. He walked over to Kairi, was slowly regaining her composure, and handed her drink over to her, a deep yellow pineapple juice. She accepted the drink with a smile of thanks.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, seeing Riku turn, walk away from them and head toward the ladder that lead down the ocean. The brunet noted the half-full cup of watermelon juice perched on the curved trunk of the paopu tree. "Aren't you going to finish your drink?"

Riku glanced down at his sticky palms. "I have to wash my hands," he said, then added teasingly, completely unaware of what had just gone on in Sora's head, "unless _you're_ thinking of licking them clean for me."

Sora, who had been in the middle of taking in a huge mouthful of juice, suddenly choked, clapping a gloved hand hastily over his mouth. Sora gulped as Riku went down the ladder, just about at the same time that Kairi shot him an "eww" look, digging in her pockets to find some Kleenex to wipe off some of the watermelon juice, which had sprayed over the front of her dress. Sora rubbed the back of his head, grinning apologetically. "Oops. Sorry, Kairi."

"That's okay," she said, scrubbing frantically at her dress with the tissue. When she saw at her actions were in vain, she sighed and put the Kleenex down.

"Maybe it'll wash out," Sora suggested.

"I hope so," Kairi said. She put her cup onto the paopu tree before placing both palms flat onto the trunk and pushing herself up. Sora followed suit. Riku reappeared from the ladder in front of them, shaking the excess water off his hands. Seeing that the two had taken his spot on the tree, Riku took his unfinished juice and leaned beside Kairi.

"What were you two doing for such a long time at your house, anyway?" Riku asked, addressing his question to Kairi.

Kairi and Sora exchanged glances. Kairi stuck her tongue out and spoke in a teasing voice. "Why? Jealous?"

Riku gave her a small, playful shove, so that Kairi knocked shoulders with Sora. The redhead giggled. "What, that you two were off doing girly stuff together?" Riku said jokingly. "Not really."

"We weren't doing girly stuff!" Sora said.

"I bet you were watching girly movies," Riku continued. He mimicked sobbing into a tissue and spoke in a falsetto. "Oh John, I thought you loved me, but all you wanted was to sleep with my mother!"

"We were not watching girly movies!" Sora exclaimed indignantly.

"That soap is one of the best on T.V.!" Kairi exclaimed, equally as indignant.

"You should talk about being girly," Sora added. "You have the girliest hair out of all of us."

Now it was Riku's turn to look affronted. "Do not."

"Do too! It's even longer than Kai—" Sora stopped

_and_ _raked his fingers through long strands of hair that spread in a large fan on white linen bed sheets, playing with them as he moaned and panted slightly. The other person toyed, with long, expert fingers, at the weeping slit on his—_

"Haaaaa ha ha!" Sora quickly moved his head like a drenched dog shaking the water out of its coat. "Kairi's!" he finished in a burst, the blush returning full force to his cheeks.

Thankfully, Riku hadn't noticed, his view obscured by the side of Kairi's legs. "Your hair would probably be even longer if it wasn't always defying gravity," Riku retorted.

Sora ran a hand absently through his spiky, unruly brush. Kairi noticed the action and stifled a small smile. "We're sorry for being late," she said earnestly.

Riku humphed and smirked. "Next time, you can buy the ice-cream," he said. The silver-haired teen stared out to sea, and if Kairi noticed the vacant glaze that entered his eyes, she decided not to mention it. He turned to them after a pregnant pause and asked, with a stretched smile that only _just_ looked believable: "Are you two together now?"

"Huh?" Kairi looked down at her best friend.

"You two are never late." Riku smirked and crossed his arms. "Come on, admit it. You've liked each other for years now. You were late because you were making out, weren't you?"

"We like you too, Riku," Kairi said sincerely, then hastily took back her words at the slightly freaked-out look that came over Riku's face. "Not in that way! We like you as a friend. The same way that Sora and I like one another."

Kairi couldn't be certain, but the expression on Riku's face looked like something akin to relief. Riku turned his head up to look at Kairi. "Then what were you… doing?" He blinked at Sora, who was staring at him with the intensity of a thousand watt bulb.

_He lay beside the other person, the two facing one another, their lower halves barely covered by a sticky, carelessly draped bedcover. One of the other person's hands was toying with his chest, lazily circling a hardening nipple with a finger that was saliva-wet. The two weren't having sex, but the idyllic manner in which they explored each other's bodies, rough palms skating over wiry, taut muscles, seemed almost as intimate. He saw the other person's lips part and move, as if talking, but couldn't hear a single word; disconcerted, he shut the other person up by pressing his lips firmly against the other's. He curled a few stray strands of hair around his fingers, not minding the sweaty dampness, and curved his palm against the other person's face, bringing his thumb up to playfully stroke a black teardrop that streaked down the person's cheek._

Sora's eyes widened. Riku looked questioningly at Kairi, who merely shrugged back. The two took deep sips of their drinks.

Sora leapt off the tree, joyful at having figured out who the mystery person in his dream was. "I had sex with _Axel_!" he yelled triumphantly.

Kairi choked and spurted the juice out of her mouth. Riku went one better than her and spurted it out of his nose.

"_Sora_!" Kairi cried in dismay, looking at her now-ruined dress. The yellow pineapple juice made a strange color mixed with the previous watermelon-red and the pink dyes of the outfit.

Riku choked and grabbed his nose, wincing in pain and waving frantically at Kairi, who produced a tissue for him. He swiped roughly at the juice, which was dribbling from his nose to his mouth and chin and dripped happily onto the ground. "You _what_?"

"_Roxas_ had sex with Axel," Sora corrected himself. He looked gleeful. "I know who Roxas had sex with!"

Riku looked torn between eye-twitching and jaw-dropping. Unable to decide, he did both.

"That's why we were late," Kairi explained, mopping vainly at her dress, which seemed to be content with looking like a dog had peed on it and died a horrible, bloody death. "Sora came over this morning with a dream."

"I've been having a lot of these dreams lately," Sora added helpfully.

"And they're kind of… explicit," Kairi continued.

"And I never knew who the other person was, and Kairi told me to think of who it could be this morning. You kind of reminded me of him 'cause you have long hair and green eyes so I stared at you and now I remember! It was Axel!" Sora jumped excitedly for a bit, then paused and wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

"You dream about having sex with Axel?" Riku asked, looking confused and – Kairi noticed it in his eyes – just a teensy bit angry.

"They're not dreams! They're memories!" Sora explained.

"They're memories from our _Nobodies_," Kairi smoothly interjected, noting that Riku looked on the verge of going into cardiac arrest. "Sometimes I dream about drawing because I got some of Naminé's memories when she fused back into me. Sora must be dreaming about… that, because Roxas and Axel, um… were together."

Riku relaxed a little. "Oh." He paused. "Looking at me reminds you of _Axel_?"

Sora and Kairi exchanged glanced. "Well, you _are_ taller," Sora supplied.

"And older," Kairi added.

"With green eyes."

"And long hair."

"Really _girly_ long hair," Sora ended.

Riku blinked. "Do I _look_ that scrawny?"

The image of Axel writhing underneath him came unbidden into Sora's mind. He averted his gaze and flushed. "Not that scrawny," he mumbled.

Kairi noticed the angry look return to Riku's eyes. She looked from one boy to the next. She looked at Riku's pose, ever-so-slightly tensed, hand clenching the trunk of the paopu tree.

Somewhere in her head, she heard the clicking noise of a light being turned on.

"Oh, no," Sora groaned.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"How'm I supposed to meet Axel?" Sora bit his lower lip. "He died before opening a portal for me to get to the World that Never Was."

Riku humphed and returned his gaze to the ocean. "Who cares," he said, crossing his arms.

"Riku, there has to be a reason why I keep getting these dreams," Sora said. "Maybe they're telling me to meet Axel again."

Riku paused, mulling it over. "Well… your dreams _are_ pretty prophetic," he said, turning to face his two friends. He leaned against the tree, crossing his arms again. "Who knows," he said dryly. "Maybe you _are_ meant to have sex with Axel."

"Maybe Axel's coming back," Kairi suggested, before Sora could retort. "Who knows how things work? Maybe the person who Axel came from reverted back from being a Heartless, then turned into one again. Maybe Sora's having these dreams because Axel's come back and Roxas still has residual memories from being in Organization XIII."

Riku raised his drink to his lips, downing the last drop and turning back to the ocean. "And then you can have sex with him," he said offhandedly.

"Stop it, Riku!" Sora's ears burned. "I don't want to have sex with him."

"But your Nobody did. And your Nobody is part of you." Riku turned to Sora. The brunet was relieved to see the cynical expression on his best friend's face replaced by a mischievous smirk. "So technically," Riku continued, "you're only a half-virgin."

"_Ri_kuuuuu," Sora protested with a whine, the slow burning feeling spreading to his face.

"Hm," Riku continued, feigning a thoughtful expression. "I wonder what your mother would say about her son losing half of his virginity to a pyromaniac."

"Stop it!" Sora chuckled embarrassedly. "Roxas had sex, not me. He's a completely different person."

"Yet you seem to remember every single detail," Riku teased. He put on an air of innocence that thinly covered an underlying look of envy that solely Kairi seemed to notice. "Him touching you, kissing you as you lay underneath him…"

"Actually," Sora corrected, blushing furiously, "Axel was the bottom. Not the top."

Riku's eye twitched. Kairi noticed that he had at some point reverted to that mildly tense pose that he had taken up only moments ago. It only occurred to Kairi at that point that Riku didn't seem as concerned by the fact that Sora had dreamed of intercourse with a _male_ as he did by the notion that Sora had dreamed of intercourse with the redheaded Nobody.

"Excuse _me_ for not knowing," Riku said in a voice that was a little too casual, covering up a voice that was laced with sullenness.

Kairi detected the tension emanating from the silver-haired boy, and the mildly unhappy expression on Sora's face. A very rough idea began to form in her mind. She hoped that it would work. Flushing deeply, she bit her lip and asked, in a tone of voice usually reserved only for girls' slumber parties: "Are you a top, or a bottom?"

Both boys' jaws dropped at the uncharacteristic question. "Huh?" they said simultaneously.

Kairi giggled nervously, trying to will the redness away from her face. "I bet you'd be a bottom," she said to Riku.

"Oh yeah?" Riku crossed his arms. "Why's that?"

"I'm guessing by Sora's dream," Kairi said. "I mean… you are a bit like Axel. You both even wore the same outfit at one point."

"So wearing the same outfit makes me a bottom?"

"Well, _are_ you?"

"Sora probably is," Riku said. It didn't escape Kairi's notice that Riku had completely evaded the question.

"Hey!" Sora yelped indignantly.

"Your body size is small enough to be considered girly. Put you in a dress, and—"

"Girls can be tops too!" Kairi protested, surprising herself.

"I don't have a small body!" Sora exclaimed. "And look who keeps calling me girly! At least I don't have shampoo-ad hair."

Riku eyed Sora critically. "You're right," he said. "You're not girly." He paused, his gaze lingering. "Actually, you'd make a really _ugly_ girl."

Sora narrowed his eyes. Before Riku could react, the brunet had darted past Kairi and pounced onto him, dragging the two to the ground. Kairi pulled her legs up onto the tree hastily and watched them as they struggled with each other, their bodies a mess of limbs as they rolled one way then another. Eventually, Sora rolled on top and shuffled up to sit on Riku's chest, leaning over and pinning Riku's hands. "I'm not ugly either," he said.

"Fine, fine," Riku said. He winced, feeling an uneven bit of land jutting harshly into his back. "You're beautiful. Now let up, okay? There's something poking into my spine."

Sora got up, taking a few seconds longer than what seemed necessary. Kairi didn't miss the brunet's eyes flicking from Riku's long hair to his aquamarine eyes to his slightly parted lips.

* * *

Sora in fact noticed far more things than that. After that day his mind couldn't stop drawing contrasts and similarities between Riku and Axel. The two had a similar hair length, for example, save that Axel's was pointier and bushier, whereas Riku's tended to trail smoothly from his head down his back, reminiscent of a silver waterfall, a few splashes of hair straying meekly from the rest. He noticed the way that Riku wore zipped black shirts that partially hid his slender neck, while Axel's black coat had exposed his neck and the way that it had dipped down to sharply outlined clavicles. One day when they were working on an assignment together, Riku had leaned back in his chair and stretched, yawning; Sora had noticed the small strip of exposed flesh at his navel, giving a small sneak peek at a firmly toned and muscled stomach. Sora had never seen Axel without his coat on but Roxas had, and although Axel was far from puny his body took on a more wiry form, quite unlike Riku's larger build. The two seemed to share the same, slender waist, leading to long legs which both had concealed beneath their clothing. 

Much to Sora's consternation, the dreams failed to stop. All that happened now was that the other person was no longer a foggy blur, which, to the brunet, who had never really had that much interest in Axel in that way, made things so much worse.

"I don't know how Kairi managed to get this answer," Riku said, looking dubiously at the notebook that he had borrowed from the redhead. He leaned over to Sora's paper and started writing. "I think you're meant to multiply this by pi, then by—

—_too," Axel gritted out between his teeth._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I said, Demyx'll probably be mad, too." Axel groaned and arched up into Roxas' mouth as the blond nipped lightly at a nipple. _

_Roxas reached up to where Axel had his hands clasped together above his head and slapped the redhead's wrists sharply. "Don't move," he repeated._

"_Oh, don't worry," Axel drawled sarcastically, "I wouldn't want to ruin your weird, kinky fanta—ahhhh!"_

_Roxas ground his body against Axel's, causing the redhead's erection to drag heavily down the blond's chest and stomach. The blond simultaneously licked a long streak of blue sea-salt ice-cream off Axel's body. The redhead shivered at the contact, the warmth of Roxas' tongue drawing a sharp contrast with cold, melting ice-cream covering his torso. Roxas retracted his tongue in a slow, deliberate movement and let the ice-cream melt in his mouth before bending down and brushing his lips against Axel's, trailing his tongue delicately across the parting of Axel's mouth. The redhead immediately licked his lips, his eyes hungrily following Roxas' mouth. _

"_You can tell Demyx and Saïx that I like sea-salt ice-cream too." Roxas swept his cheek across Axel's and leaned over to Axel's ear, his soft breaths tickling the conch of the redhead's ear. He whispered teasingly: "Got it memorized?"_

_Axel snorted and arched sharply up, silently demanding more friction. "That's it. Next time, I'm telling Demyx to buy—_

—popsicles." Riku said.

"Huh?" Sora quickly rewound the conversation in his head. "Multiply by popsicles?"

Riku gave him a strange look. "I asked you if you wanted some fruit. I'd offer you those sea-salt ice-cream sticks that you like so much, but we're all out of popsicles."

"Oh." Not for the first time, Sora found his gaze being drawn to Riku's lips, his heartbeat quickening. He wondered, with a faint tint to his cheeks, if they'd feel the same against his and if they'd be as fun to nibble and tease at as Axel's—not that he'd ever kissed Axel, of course. Briefly, his mind flickered back to Kairi's question, and he flushed slightly. Sora wondered if Kairi had suggested the similarity between Riku and Axel then asked that question about tops and bottoms on purpose.

He was quick to discard that theory. Kairi was simply too sweet, too innocent to do such a thing.

Riku squirmed under the scrutiny. "We have apples, pears, watermelon…"

"Let's go to town," Sora suggested.

It was now Riku's turn to assume a blank face. "Why?"

"We're out of ice-cream. And I really feel like having one. We could bring that ice-box you brought along the last time and bring some more back."

"I don't have enough munny for the bus," Riku said.

"I do! You bought the ice-cream last time, so I'll buy it this time. You can pay me back for the bus ticket later." Sora was quickly formulating a plan in his head. "If we go now, we can stay there for a while then come back before dinner."

"Okay…" Riku said dubiously. "We should ask Kairi to come along. She's been talking almost non-stop about a dress she saw there a few days ago."

"No! We can, uh…" Sora thought furiously for an alibi, "we can buy it for her as a surprise!"

Riku looked at the brunet. His eyebrows knitted together slightly, and he crossed his arms. "You're a terrible liar," he accused. "Why don't you want Kairi to come along?"

Sora sighed. "Okay, you got me," he said. His friends had always been able to read him like a book; his face and eyes were simply too expressive. He dropped his head in faux sadness, his spiky brown hair flopping over his face and effectively hiding his expression. "We just haven't hung out together in a long while, that's all. There's always either someone else there, or we're just doing homework. I thought it might be fun if it were just the two of us for a change." He peeked hopefully up through his bangs to see if Riku had fallen for it.

Riku had. "True… we haven't done anything with just us involved ever since Kairi first came to the island. Okay then." The silver-haired teenager smiled. "Meet me at the bus station in half an hour. I'll go find the ice-box and change."

"Uh…" Sora almost told Riku that he didn't need to change clothing, not where Sora was going to take him. Sora bit back on his words, seeing the inquisitive look in Riku's eyes. His heart thumping a rapid staccato, Sora forced an innocent grin onto his face. "Never mind." He patted the red pouch that hung off his trousers. "I'll just wait for you. I keep all my munny with me."

Riku shrugged. Pushing his chair back, he got up and walked to his closet, pulling out his standard black zippered shirt and yellow zippered jacket. Sora briefly considered asking Riku why the teen wore so many clothes with zips, but the thought fled his mind when Riku yanked his yellow muscle tee off his head and tossed the garment carelessly to the floor. Sora was certain that he was gawking but didn't really care as Riku's back was turned to him. Heart thumping rapidly, he took in Riku's broad, muscled shoulders and the way that his hair came to rest flawlessly between two pronounced shoulder blades. Sora unconsciously noted that Axel's hair was nothing like Riku's in that aspect; Axel's hair was wild like fire and everywhere, and nowhere near as smooth and calm as Riku's.

Sora decided that Riku's hair was nicer. The brunet couldn't help glancing at Riku's rear with a blush that spread to his face, but it was a look in vain, as Riku's baggy jeans made anything below his waist become virtually shapeless. Sora suppressed a sigh when Riku zipped up his shirt and covered it with his jacket.

"I'll go look for the ice-box," he said, and exited the room.

It took him ten minutes to find it, and when he did, he had to find a way to get it off the top of the kitchen cabinet. He wasn't exactly sure why it was on top of the kitchen cabinet, and decided to blame it on Riku's father's terrible organizational skills and leave it at that. Sora was quite tempted to call Riku in to give him a boost, but

_the_ _taller male's hands grasped at his ass, trailing up and skating over a ticklish stomach, catching the younger boy's shirt on his thumbs and pulling it up and over his head._

Sora decided quickly against it. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over, stretching a little for the red and white plastic box. Hopping off the chair, he reached for the refrigerator.

"Don't bother. The ice-cream parlor gives free dried ice to customers who ask for it."

Sora whirled around. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

Riku held up a small pouch and jingled it. "Found some spare munny," he said simply.

The brunet's mock pout metamorphosed into a grin. The two made their way out of the house and to the bus stop. Sora paid for the bus fee, and after some friendly bickering as to whether to sit at the front or at the back they both came to a compromise and decided to pick seats that were right in the middle of the bus. As the bus started, Riku became immediately interested in staring out of the window and watching the scenery fly by, the same wistful expression that he used to get when he was younger and wanted to go to new worlds creeping onto his face. Sora had become unexplainably nervous when the two had sat down, his body turning into a kind of Riku-sensor that was hypersensitive to solely Riku, and had had to resist the urge to jump away shyly when Riku's knee had accidentally nudged against his. Now that Riku seemed preoccupied with the view, Sora took the opportunity to stare at the silver-haired teen.

It wasn't that Sora hadn't noticed Riku's attributes before. He had always known that Riku could easily beat any of the other males on the island in terms of looks. There was something about the intensity of his eyes that either sent people scuttling or held them in awe, an intensity that was now hidden behind a curtain of silver hair and had only been mildly dulled by the maturity that came with age. Sora had only became aware of it one day when chatting with Selphie, the two of them sitting and swinging their little legs over the edge of the pier as they watched a younger Riku take on Wakka and Tidus. It had only been at that moment when he had realized how different his friend was to him, how muscled Riku was despite having just about the same exercise as the more wiry boys on the island. Sora had thought nothing of it at the time, only briefly wondering if Kairi preferred boys with a larger build, his eyes flicking momentarily to the redhead.

Sora always knew that Riku was attractive. He'd just never thought that he would find himself being affected by it. Sora wasn't sure of when it had started, but for some reason just looking at Riku could make his heart beat just a little bit faster. He sank deeper into his chair, closed his eyes, and

_Roxas was kissing Axel before the room door was even closed. His hands shot eagerly to Axel's coat, expert fingers unzipping and unbuttoning._

"_Mmph!"_ _Axel broke the kiss and pushed gently at Roxas. "Wait, wait…"_

_Roxas determinedly ignored him. Shoving Axel's coat down to his waist, Roxas pressed his lips to Axel's again. Feeling Axel hesitate, he ground his hips against Axel's once. Axel moaned and gave in. He grabbed the blond's head and kissed him almost ferociously, teeth gnashing, and worried at Roxas' lower lip. Wrapping his arms around Axel, Roxas steered the two roughly toward the bed, Axel backpedaling until the back of his knees hit soft linen. He fell onto his back, Roxas kneeling over him. He gasped a bit, breaking the kiss again._

"_Wait." Axel moaned as Roxas quickly yanked the coat down and over his feet then raced his hands up the redhead's legs, his thumbs running along Axel's inner thighs. Axel squeaked as Roxas brushed his hand against his rapidly hardening arousal, and, shuffling backward, slapped the hand away. "I said wait!"_

_Roxas' eyes narrowed. "What?"_

"_I can't."_

_Roxas snorted in disbelief. "What is this, you suddenly fearing for your virtue?"_

"_Ha ha," Axel said drolly. "It's not that."_

"_Erectile dysfunction?_ _You're not old enough." Roxas paused to consider this. "Maybe in a few months, though…"_

_Strangely enough, Axel didn't rise to the challenge. He only regarded Roxas with a sad smile that didn't quite seem like it belonged to him. "It's not that I can't. It just that I **can't**."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_What?" Roxas' eyes widened. "Why?"_

_Axel smiled at the blond and tweaked his fingers, air quoting. "No one would miss me."_

"_What are you **talking **about," Roxas wanted to say. Instead, the blond found that his mouth refused to move…_

**_Sora_** _watched his bangs lengthen and turn from a light blond to chestnut brown. He realized that he was still on all fours on top of Axel, but when he looked down he noticed that the redhead's green eyes had changed and were now flecked with blue. Axel's hair was still the same color but was now a lot tamer, falling like water over his shoulders. His skin was just a shade paler. He looked up at Sora and smiled a mellow smile with just a hint of danger, very much unlike Axel's customary daring grin._

"_Sora," Riku-Axel mouthed, and Sora **crashed** onto those lips, hands sliding into hair that was soft, not coarse, and kissing with a passion that made up for his sloppy inexperience. He fell onto the older teen, not bothering to support himself with his elbows or knees, and exhaled at the friction, contact between his body and the other's not-wiry muscles restricted only by a thin layer of clothing. Sora barely noticed the red bleeding away from the other teen's hair, closing his eyes and trying hard to ignore the rapid beating in his chest._

**_Riku_** _grinned and moved a knee between Sora's legs, teasing at the brunet's crotch with his thigh. Sora felt fingers fumbling at his belts and belatedly realized that somewhere along the way Roxas' robes had melted into Sora's usual shirt and trousers. There was a clicking sound, and Riku yanked the belts sharply off of Sora's waist. Sora shuffled and arched, helping Riku as the silver-haired teen pulled Sora's trousers down over his hips, snagging his boxers with a thumb and pulling those down to Sora's ankles. Sora exhaled sharply as Riku broke off the kiss and **slid** down the brunet's body. Sora buried his face into a pillow and thus didn't notice when Riku's smirk turned downright **wicked**, lightly wetting his lips. Sora gasped and jerked as Riku curled up and started putting his mouth to better use._

"_There," Riku murmured._

"Sora?" Riku shook the brunet.

"Huh?" Sora blinked. He shook his head. His limbs felt heavy. He didn't realize that he had been asleep. He yawned and stretched—and froze as he became suddenly conscious of the same painful, obvious problem that he faced every morning after dreaming.

"We're there," Riku repeated. He noticed the look of shocked embarrassment on the brunet's face. "What?"

Sora snatched the ice-box from a surprised Riku's hands and whipped it onto his lap, hugging it tightly to his chest. "Nothing!"

Riku looked like he was about to question Sora, but, thinking better of it, merely shrugged instead. He nodded to the aisle. "We won't be able to get out if you don't move."

"Um." Sora flushed deeply. God, sometimes he really hated being a teenaged boy. He shuffled back as far as he could in his seat. "I think I'm gonna stay a while. You go ahead first."

Riku looked at Sora as if the brunet had just spontaneously sprouted a palm tree from his right nostril. "What're you staying here for?"

"Uh…" Sora squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "It's uh… really comfortable in here."

Riku snorted. "Right," he muttered. He placed both hands on Sora's bicep and shoved him so that Sora stumbled out of his seat with a short squawk. Riku got out behind him and, despite Sora's yelps and attempts to scramble away, he somehow managed to manhandle and drag the teen into a nearby shopping mall.

Giving up, Sora trailed miserably behind Riku, desperately clutching the ice-box to his groin.

* * *

After ridding some of the problem via a hasty visit to the toilet while Riku looked over dresses in the women's department, Sora emerged feeling both better and worse. His dreams had always as of late been somewhat explicit, but he had never… not with _Riku_! He felt his eyes being drawn to Riku like a magnet, looking at him from tip to toe. He blushed and bit his lip, wondering if Riku did look that good when naked. Sky-blue eyes honed in on and were glued to Riku's ass—or, at least, where Sora assumed his rear would be (it was a little bit hard to tell, with the baggy jeans that the silver-haired teen insisted on wearing). Sora blinked and quickly looked away as Riku turned to face him, then looked back. 

And stared.

Riku held a pink, ruffled dress up to himself, mockingly jutting a hip out in a way that would look silly on another boy but on him looked disturbingly sexy. He put a hand in his hair and pouted. "What d'you think?" he said in a falsetto voice, fluttering his eyelashes.

Sora was torn between jumping his friend and screaming and bolting out of the shop to not jump his friend. He forced out a laugh instead. "It matches your girly hair," he joked.

Riku smirked and tossed the dress over his arm, walking to the cashier. "Too bad it's for Kairi then, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, wait. Huh?" Sora caught up to Riku at the cashier and paid for the dress. He walked in front of the teen. "What d'you mean by that?"

"It was a joke, Sora."

"O-oh. Yeah." Sora put his hands behind his head in a casual pose. "I knew that."

"Besides, pink's not my color."

Sora tripped and fell flat on his face. When he got up, he saw Riku standing and looking in the window of a shop. He picked himself up, cheeks tinted in embarrassment, and ran over to the other teen.

"Look at that," Riku said. Sora looked to what he was pointed at. Lying amongst other jewelry was a chunky bracelet made up of what looked like a chain adorned with silver skulls.

Sora was pretty sure that it was the most hideous thing that he had ever seen, but the wistful look in Riku's eyes told him not to say anything about it. "Uh…"

"The sign says that this place does tattoos too," Riku noted.

Sora winced. "I wonder how much it hurts to get tattoos done on your cheeks," he said.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden cold look that Riku shot him. "I don't know," Riku said in a snide tone of voice. "Why don't you get one and see?"

Sora frowned, not knowing what he'd done to set his friend off. He looked back in the display. "Maybe we should both get one," he suggested. "We could have it on our backs, or our arms. We'd have an almost-matching set… oh! How about our keyblades?"

"You want to tattoo your keyblade on your arm?" Riku said, clearly sounding scornful of the idea, though all previous irritation seemed to have disappeared.

"We could have them so that when we stand next to each other, the keyblades point at each other," Sora said excitedly.

There was a brief silence. Riku's mouth twitched at the edges. "Why don't you get it done on your butt?"

"Huh?" Sora wasn't one to turn down an opportunity to sneak a peek at his new crush's rear, but… "I guess that's okay, but how are people supposed to see it if it's on my butt?"

Riku's mouth twitched some more. "Sora, d'you know what a phallic symbol is?"

Sora shook his head, no. "Well… if you don't want to get tattooed with your keyblade, I guess you could get a lock instead," he said. He smiled inwardly at the imagery, thinking it a very sweet, cute notion. "Keys and locks fit together."

Riku was obviously thinking of something dirtier, as he promptly choked and went bright red.

"Riku?" Sora exclaimed in alarm.

Riku thumped his chest a few times then cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he said. "No locks." He paused. "Not on my butt, anyway."

Sora did a quick mental sum. He grimaced. "Maybe another day," he said, "I don't think we have enough money for ice-cream and that other thing we need to do."

"Other thing?" Riku looked at his friend. "What other thing?"

Sora resisted the urge to bite his lip. "Shop for clothes," he said in as matter-of-fact a voice as he could muster.

"What for?"

Sora looked down at the ice-box as he banged it nonchalantly against his leg, creating a diversion so that Riku would hopefully not see the lie on his face. "You've been wearing the same old stuff every since we got back to Destiny Islands."

"And you haven't?"

"At least I haven't worn the same colors since childhood! You've only ever worn yellow and blue!"

"Whatever," Riku sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

Sora beamed. He grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him, ice-box klunking against his legs, to a shop that he had found a couple of visits ago.

Riku stared doubtfully at the ripped clothes in the display window. "I'm not sure if I want to pay money for something that looks like it'll fall apart as soon as I put it on."

"Not everything in here's like that," Sora assured. He ushered Riku into the shop then darted for a rack of jeans, rifling quickly through until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a pair of black leather pants then moved to the opposite shelf, where he found a hooded black trench coat. Sora found Riku perusing another shelf, and held both items out to him.

"What," Riku said drolly, "no shirt?"

"We can find a shirt later," Sora said.

Riku looked over both items. His expression turned cloudy. "You want me to wear these?"

Sora nodded.

"We live on an _island_."

"I think it'd look good on you," Sora said earnestly.

Riku's face was carefully blank, but it was evident from his eyes that he was angry. He almost-snatched the clothes from Sora and stalked to the changing rooms. He came out as soon as he was done, not quite managing to stop himself from banging the door when he opened it. Sora winced, not knowing why his friend was in such a mood, and looked at Riku.

He stared.

"Well?" Riku said.

"It looks… good on you." It was a severe understatement, and Sora had to do his best not to drool.

That was why he was so surprised by the way that his comment was received.

"_Really_." Riku crossed his arms, and now he was _definitely_ glaring in such a way that Sora took an involuntary step back, hurt. "Because to me, it looks like something from Organization XIII."

Sora was completely blank. He _had_ had the intent of dressing Riku in similar clothes that he had found him in when in the World that Never Was, but he'd never imagined that Riku would be angry about it. He was about to ask why Riku was so annoyed with him, but the silver-haired teen merely slammed the door in his face. Sora was never one to back down, so he frowned and rapped on the door. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

There was a pregnant pause, then a long, deep sigh. "Nothing," Riku said, his voice muffled by the door. "I'm trying on something else."

"The stuff really does look good on you, you know," Sora tried.

There was no reply. Instead, there was a sound of a latch, and Riku opened the door, still dressed in the leather pants. In place of the trench coat he wore a black t-shirt that was ripped into a rough zigzag at the hem so that his toned stomach was exposed in certain areas. It was shredded in parts that were meant to give teasing sneak peeks at the wearer's body—and peek Sora did. If his heart was already beating quickly from just being near Riku, it was now beating at the speed of a highly caffeinated leopard running from a trigger-happy hunter on crack.

Riku looked in the mirror stuck to the door on the side facing the rest of the shop. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sora noticed a flash of silver, then noticed the studded bracelet on his wrist. It matched his belt perfectly.

"It looks stupid," Riku said dully. "Forget it. I'm fine with the clothes I have." He walked back into the changing room and closed the door, not bothering to lock it. "Let's just get our ice-cream then go home, okay?"

Sora gaped at the door. "But…" He turned and stalked away from the door, annoyed. He had no idea why Riku was suddenly being such a spoilsport. The teen just had to be insane if he could see himself dressed like that and not think that it looked good. Hell, a lot of boys would love to have looked the way that Riku did. Sora would have loved to look the way that Riku did, weirdness of looking like your best friend and crush aside.

Sora would have loved to look like the way that he would have, were he and Riku making out right now. He looked down at his ice-box, held timidly in both hands and banging gently against his knees.

"Oh, _fuck_ it," he snarled, surprising even himself. He hurled the ice-box aside where it scattered loudly across the shop (much to the alarm of some of the shop assistants), stormed to the changing rooms, slammed the door open and shut it with a loud backward kick. Moving on momentum and momentary nerve alone, Sora ignored Riku's shocked, squeaked, "Sora?" and shoved the older teen forcefully against the back wall of the small room, pinned him by his shoulders, and kissed him.

The mouth-to-mouth contact snapped Sora out of much of his anger and his mind screamed at him to back away, quickly, but… well, he was already kissing Riku. It might be the only chance that he would get. He carried on determinedly, parting his lips slightly and kissing clumsily but eagerly. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Riku's reaction.

Which is why he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt two arms snaking around him, pulling him closer, and his kiss being hungrily returned. His eyes snapped wide open and he broke the kiss in shock. "Ri—" Sora's word was swallowed by Riku's mouth as the taller boy dipped his head and kissed him like he was dying, slightly less clumsy and slightly less inexperienced than Sora but no less breathy and desperate, as if it had been something that he'd been waiting and pining for for months, and for a moment Sora was lost in the emotions, the feelings of want and lust and _longing_, and sloppily returned the kiss. The two had to break apart for air at some point, and when they did it was with a soft slurping sound and a loud gasp.

They stared at each other then looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Riku, usually the cool-headed one, opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again. "I…" he looked lost for words, so he closed his mouth again.

"This is the part where you yell at me and throw me out," Sora said miserably.

Riku looked stunned. "Why would I do that?"

Sora looked away. "Because I have a crush on you but you obviously don't feel the same way and—"

"What makes you think that I don't feel the same way?"

Sora's head jerked up. "You do?"

"Well… I kinda kissed you back."

"But…" Sora's eyes flicked to the door. "Why were you so angry with me before?"

Riku's eyes turned stormy. "Because you like Axel." He saw Sora's blank expression. "Like him _in that way_."

"_What_?" Sora looked startled. "No I don't!"

"He was on your mind _all_ _day_," Riku said exasperatedly. "Don't think that I didn't notice that faraway look when we were doing homework this morning. I know you weren't just zoning out—you're not the type to keep quiet when you're bored."

"But—"

"And at the tattoo parlor, and just then." Riku could scarcely keep the anger out of his voice. "You didn't want me to wear the clothes because you thought that they look good on me. You wanted to me to wear them because they remind you of _him_."

"I don't have a crush on Axel!" Sora exclaimed.

"You practically have sex with him every night."

Sora flushed. "That's not fair. Those are Roxas' memories."

"Turn you on, don't they?" Riku said bitterly.

Sora reeled back, shocked. It wasn't exactly a lie, but he hadn't expected Riku to be so _angry_ about it… As the silver-haired teen turned his head to the side, Sora caught something in his eyes. Riku was very good at lying, both with his expressions and with his voice, but he had never been good at hiding the truth in his eyes, and what Sora had glimpsed had been fleeting, but it offered him some hope. The brunet broke into a cheeky grin and moved to look Riku in the eyes. Yes, that something was most definitely there.

"Riku," Sora said, his voice deliberately teasing, "are you _jealous_?"

To Sora's triumph, the older teen actually looked _flustered_. Sora's grin widened and he punched Riku in the arm. Riku jumped.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"That was because you're an idiot," Sora said good-humoredly. "Of course I think about him a lot. It's hard _not_ to think about him when he's always there when you fall asleep." He saw Riku stiffening and continued. "But the only reason why I kept thinking about him was because of you."

"Me?" Riku blinked.

"You two _do_ look alike in some respects," Sora admitted, remembering their conversation weeks ago standing by the paopu tree. "I couldn't help comparing you two whenever you were around."

"Comparing us, huh?" Riku clearly didn't sound too happy with that.

"Remembering him made me remember parts of my dreams. But d'you know what?" Sora flushed. "I always remembered them when you were around. I think I know why, now."

"Really."

Sora continued, ignoring the sardonic tone of Riku's voice. "Yeah. Because, um…" his blush deepened, "when I was on the bus and I was asleep, Axel, um… Axel turned into you. And Roxas… the person who was always in control of my movements in my dreams… he turned into me. And I could move."

Riku's cheeks tinted. "And in your dream, did we…?"

Sora nodded, grinning embarrassedly, his face burning.

Riku was quick to defuse the awkwardness. "Was I better?"

Sora laughed. "I think so."

"You think?" Riku smirked.

"Won't know until we try," Sora returned.

Riku gestured to the trench coat hanging on a hook on the back of the door. "And what was that? Another comparison?"

Sora's eyes roamed appreciatively over Riku's body. "No," he said, stepping forward and leaning upward, "I just think you look good in black."

Riku caught Sora's lips with his own. The kiss was gentler this time, more shy than passionate, more like a first kiss than their first kiss had been. Sora placed his hands tentatively on Riku's hips, his fingers running over the silver studs of Riku's belt, then onto the rim of his leather pants, brushing lightly over warm skin. "In my dream, you'd be naked," he murmured hesitantly. Riku wiggled a little in response, and Sora took it as consent to hook his fingers under the shirt and, palms running over the contours of Riku's body, pull the shirt slowly over Riku's head before dropping it messily on the floor.

"What else would we be doing in your dream?" Riku asked softly.

Sora blushed furiously. "I'm uh… I'm not ready to do those things yet."

"How about what you _are_ ready to do?"

Sora grinned and responded by leaning up to kiss Riku again, heart thumping. Sora tilted his head slightly and ran his tongue along the crack of Riku's mouth; obediently, Riku parted his lips and allowed Sora access. Sora sighed happily and took to exploring that mouth, sucking and nibbling gently on Riku's lips. Riku didn't seem to really know what to do with his hands so Sora took them and placed them behind his back. Riku slid one down to Sora's lower back and the other to cup Sora's ass, kneading it and pulling them closer so that their legs criss-crossed, one leg between the other's. Sora moaned softly, feeling Riku's thigh rub against his crotch, and he moved his hands from where they were curling and toying with Riku's soft hair down to Riku's waist, unbuckling the older teen's belt. As he did this he crouched slightly, ignoring the pull in his thighs as he did so, his mouth leaving Riku's and placing soft, breathy kisses down Riku's jaw and neck and clavicles and chest. Fumbling with Riku's belt, Sora's fingers brushed across a hard-on that he was certain to be painful in those tight leather pants, and, grinning his customary cheeky grin, he planted his lips wetly around a nipple. Riku gasped and squirmed, letting out a moan of pleasure as Sora teased the nipple with his tongue, running whorls around it and flicking slowly, deliberately over it. With a snap, Riku's belt was unbuckled and Sora tugged the soft leather pants down Riku's legs. Riku exhaled sharply and tangled his fingers into Sora's spiky hair as Sora's mouth departed and trailed soft, eager kisses down Riku's toned stomach to the waistband of his boxers and—

A sharp knock on the unlocked door sent it swinging open. "Hey, are you done in—oh!" A startled, rapidly reddening shop assistant quickly slammed the door shut again. "Oh, God! Sorry!"

The moment was broken. Sora's head whipped to the door, blushing furiously. Riku pressed back against the wall of the changing room, running a hand embarrassedly through his hair from forehead down. He looked around for his jeans.

"Uh…" the shop assistant's voice squeaked through the door after an awkward pause, "I kind of need to ask you to stop 'cause I think doing, um, that, isn't exactly okay with shop rules…"

"We're not doing anything!" Sora yelled back. "We're looking for Riku's clothes!"

"Oh. Uh… that's okay, then."

Kicking off the leather pants, Riku found his jeans and tugged them on, fastening his belt firmly around them. He was about to put on his usual zippered shirt and jacket, but Sora halted him. "Wear the shirt you chose," he said. "I'll pay for it."

Riku nodded and put on the shirt that Sora had indicated, pulling his hair out of the hole and shaking his head slightly. "What about the pants?" he asked.

"Well… they look great, but," Sora grinned as he mimicked the older teen's earlier phrase, "we live on an _island_."

Riku looked relieved. "Oh, good. They were really starting to chafe."

Sora laughed and pecked Riku's cheek before opening the door and returning the pants and trench coat to the madly blushing shop assistant. He paid for the shirt and turned to leave.

"Wait!" The shop assistant ran up to him, holding the ice-box. "You, um, forgot this."

The blank, unrecognizing look on Sora's face made Riku chuckle. "We came here for ice-cream," he said, taking the box. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sora put a hand behind his head and laughed bashfully. He thanked the assistant then scampered off to rejoin Riku, who had started walking to the escalator to take them to the ice-cream parlor.

"How freaked-out do you think the shop assistant was when he found us?" Riku asked, smiling in amusement.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

Riku laughed. Sora grinned happily at the look of mirth on his friend's face. A thought occurred to him, and he turned his head to the side so that he could see the ground getting further and further away, stretching and putting his hands behind his head in his usual cheeky pose.

"I guess that answers Kairi's question, then," he commented.

Riku looked blank. "Huh?"

Sora turned back to him, sky-blue eyes flashing with mischief. His voice brimmed with obviously fake innocence. "Oh, nothing."


End file.
